The inventive method and tool are used for discontinuous profile grinding of cylindrical gears, in particular in the area of work pieces with large dimensions, such as those used, for example, in wind turbine generator systems or in shipbuilding, where gear wheels can have diameters of a plurality of meters. Currently, there is a great demand for these gear wheels. Often, they are very expensive. In many cases, the work pieces are machined by discontinuous profile grinding. There is a demand to machine these gears within a short time without grinding burns. Unfortunately, there are no current limit values for the technological process parameters which, when exceeded, lead to grinding burns. The lack of such limit values creates a lack of process safety.
Tools for discontinuous profile grinding which cannot be trued are known. Such tools are comprised of a plurality of disks and thus represent a tool set. These tools allow a short machining time, but they require a high effort with respect to handling and preparation at the end of the service life and have to be specially designed and produced for each gear geometry. Furthermore, a compromise is required in the selection of the specification of the coating to meet the varying requirements on the tool for rough machining and finishing. Partly because of these deficiencies, these tools are not used in the area of work pieces with large dimensions.
This situation leads to the object to be attained by the invention, which is to develop a method and the required tools to reduce the machining time considerably relative to the state of the art in discontinuous profile grinding of large cylindrical gear wheels and/or to increase the process safety considerably and in doing so, be able to adapt the tools to the respective machining task.